High School of AOA! DISCONTINUED
by Anonymousy girl
Summary: This is a version of AAA and OOO combined! Thus AOA. I've read a couple of peoples writings that have AAA or OOO or both except in high school. This story is up for adoption!
1. Welcome to school!

_**What's up everyone! This is in some city during our time. AOA High School! Also, AOA is a mix of AAA and OOO.**_

* * *

The sun was shining, the clouds were all puffy, the birds, though flying south, chirped cheerfully over the highway. But the air held a small grasp of sadness that the sun could wash away. It was a few days away from the start of school, and a bleak feeling was around. And one boy in particular couldn't help but feel gloomy. Even though he traveled in a limousine, he was by himself except for his driver. He was very bored, and not even the tray of candy in front of him could satisfy him. So he took out a pair of binoculars, a special pair cost quite a lot. He had it specially made for a particular reason, so he could look into other people's windows. Why he did it, nobody knew, not even himself! He spotted one car that had a father who was driving, a mother in the passenger seat, and two children in the back. One was a girl, and the other was a boy. They looked much happier than he was. He spotted another car. It had one father in it with two boys in the back. One of them was quietly sitting as far away from his other brother as he could, reading. While the other brother was dancing around and acting all crazy. He spotted several other children in the other cars, all (he thought) were having a much better time than him. Still bored, he turned and looked in front of the limo. What he saw almost took his breathe away. Sleeping in the back of the van, was a girl. She had long golden hair with a hair band with bunny ears by it and bunny earrings. All of sudden her eyes fluttered open and he saw the most beautiful blue eyes. They stared right back at him, as if they could see him just as clearly as he could see her. He slowly pulled the binoculars from his eyes. He could still see her, as his eyes were sharp and the van she was in wasn't very far ahead. But unfortunately, the van pulled off an exit behind his. He sighed.

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND UP FROM THAT BED RIGHT NOW! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Marshall rolled of his bed. He put on a red plaid shirt with gray stripes, dark blue jeans with turn-ups and brownish-red and white sneakers. He then ran out of his room while pulling his backpack on. Unlike most high schools, the teenagers attending had homework before the start of school and had to bring it in on the day. He was also kinda annoyed when he learned that they wouldn't be getting half-days on the first few days. He hopped on the banister, which was marble, and slid down instead of using the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and almost ran into his sister, Marceline. "Hey, got your bass?" she asked loading Jolly Ranchers into her backpack. "Yeah, I put it by the door last night." Marshall said, also tossing Jolly Ranchers into his backpack. "Oh yeah, lunch." Marceline said, tossing a bag. Marshall stuffed it into his backpack. Their parents, Hannah and Hudson Abadeer, came into the kitchen. "If you two are late for the bus I'm _**not**_ dropping you two off at school." Hannah said. The two siblings rolled their eyes but still ran out of the house. As they ran down the block, Marshall enjoyed the fresh, crisp air flowing through his lungs. They made it just as the bus pulled up.

Apparently they were the last people on the pickup route for this bus because almost all of the seats were taken. Marshall and Marceline slipped into two seats on the right side near the back. While Marceline pulled out her earplugs, Marshall decided to look around. In front of him he saw two teenagers with fiery red hair. One was a girl, and the other was a boy. Marshall assumed they were siblings. Not too far behind him he saw two other siblings. They had light pink skin with pinkish hair. He looked ahead of him again, except towards the left row and his mouth almost dropped open. He spotted three siblings all in the same row. They all had blonde hair. The one closest to the aisle turned his head to look at the other two. He was a boy, with blue eyes and glasses. The youngest, turned his head and swept his eyes over Marshall. His eyes then stopped on Marceline. He also had blue eyes. Marshall nudged Marceline. She looked up and quickly looked around. Her eyes landed on the small boy. "He's not looking at me. He's looking at her." Marceline said after awhile, pointing her head slightly at the girl with the pink hair. All of sudden the person in the middle turned. It was the same girl he saw on the highway. He mentally face-planted himself for not recognizing the earrings. She turned her head at him. Their eyes met for a moment before Marshall blinked and turned away. "Who's she?" Marceline asked. Before Marshall could even open his mouth the bus driver announced that they were there. Marshall had a quick moment to observe the rest. He saw a girl with light brown hair with white highlights talking to the blonde girl. He saw a quiet boy with gray hair talking to the pink haired boy. He saw another boy with dirty blonde hair talking to the small blonde boy. He saw another girl with light blonde hair talking to the pink haired girl. He saw a small boy with greenish hair talking to the blonde boy with glasses. He saw a girl with dirty blonde hair talking to a girl with purple hair. He saw several other people but before he could describe them he was ushered off the bus.

Marshall suddenly stopped. "Hey, what's up?" Marceline asked "Haven't you seen those two before?" he asked "Hey! That's Bonnibel! Yo Bubblegum how's it going!" Marceline said, running to her friend "Then that must be..." Marshall thought to himself "Hey Gumball. Long time no see." Marshall said, slapping his friend on the back. Gumball almost fell over. "Hi Marshall." he said, going back to reading his book "Hey um, could you do me a favor?" Marshall asked, looking around the crowd of students "What is it?" Gumball sighed, putting away his book "Do you know her?" Marshall asked, pointing at the blonde girl "Oh her? She lived in our old neighborhood. I think she had a crush on me back then." Gumball said "Okay, so what's her name?" Marshall asked "Her name is-" Gumball said "Come on!" Marceline said, grabbing the two and pulling them in tow.

After a severe session of classes, the bell for lunch rang. "Marshall was one of the first in line, as well as the two youngest of the blonde trio, the red haired boy, and teh boy with the dirty blonde hair. Marshall after getting served waited at the end of the line for Marceline. "Where were you? Getting make-up?" Marshall asked "No. I was talking to Bubblegum." Marceline said. Gumball and Bubblegum emerged from the line. "So, do you want to meet her now?" Gumball asked Marshall "Sure." he replied while Bubblegum and Marceline traded looks.

Gumball wove between the tables with Marshall, Marceline and Bubblegum following him. Gumball stopped at one particularly long table. He sat down beside the blonde boy with the glasses. "Hey can my friends sit here too?" Gumball asked The oldest nodded his head. Marshall sat down beside the blonde girl, and on her other side was the girl with brown hair and white highlights. Marceline sat down beside the youngest boy and on his other side was the boy with dirty blonde hair. "So this is Pen." Gumball said motioning to the boy with glasses "This is Finn." Gumball said, motioning to the youngest blonde boy "This is Jake." Gumball said, motioning to the boy with the dirty blonde hair "This is Cake." Gumball said, motioning to the girl with light brown hair and white highlights "And this is Fionna." Gumball said, motioning to the blonde girl "And you are?" Pen said "I'm Marshall Lee, but you can call me Marshall. An this is my sister Marceline." Marshall said. And after the introductions, they became great friends. Especially Marshall and Pen. Then the girl with the dirty blonde hair came over. "This is Lady." Bubblegum said. Then the boy with the gray hair came over. "This is Monochromicorn, but you can call him Mo-chro." Gumball said

And as the day wore on, Marshall and Fionna realized they had much in common. Like gaming, movies, fighting... and all those other tom-boyish things. So they got along quite well.

* * *

 _ **Please rate this, leave a comment, like and favorite the story, and favorite me too!**_


	2. Who's that!

_**Hey everyone! How's it going? Everyone getting their fair share of lollipops, candy canes, and mints this season? Well I've been getting it. I'm not going to be doing a Christmas special though. Well actually, now that I think about it, maybe I will.**_

* * *

"MARSHALL! WHERE'S MY NECKLACE!?" Marceline yelled. She was up and about, getting ready for school while Marshall was still in bed. "How-would-I-know?" he slurred, rolling off of his bed. "Ugh!" Marceline shouted "You're useless! I found it anyway." Marshall yawned and slipped into a slightly different version of what he was wearing yesterday. He clomped down the stairs and almost face-planted into his bowl of cereal. "You look like a zombie." Marceline said, quickly devouring her cereal "I was up late playing with Fionna." Marshall yawned "That's your problem not mine. And you better hurry up. If mom sees you you're gonna get an earful." Marceline said, about to leave the house "You gonna leave without brushing your teeth or hair?" Marshall yawned, putting his bowl in the sink. Marceline gasped and stormed up the stairs by threes. He followed, but more slower. He slipped in beside her and brushed his messy hair. He brushed it until it was neat then shook it up with his hands until it was messy again. "Why, would, you, brush, your, hair if, your, just, going, to, mess, it, up, again?" Marceline asked, speaking between the strokes of the brush "It gives me a certain style." Marshall replied sleepily, putting tooth paste on his tooth brush "Weirdo." Marceline said, putting her hair brush away and focusing on her teeth. What followed after this was several illegible conversations. Then Marshall and Marceline rushed out of the house.

"Fionna get up! We're going to be late!" "Awright Pen. Don't yewl. I heawd you da fiwst tiwme." Fionna mumbled. Pen marched into the room and plucked Fionna off of her bed. "Where's my glasses?" he asked holding her in the air "Finn was playin with it before..." Fionna mumbled "Finn!" Pen bellowed, tossing Fionna back on her bed and marching out. After a few minutes Pen marched back in with his glasses "Get up Fionna!" he said, pulling her up and making her stand on her feet. "Fine! Let me change." Fionna said going into the bathroom. She emerged later in a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skirt, and over-the-knee socks with two thin, light blue horizontal stripes at the top and Mary Jane shoes. She put on a green backpack. She almost tripped over Finn, who was in the hall lying on the ground. Fionna pulled him up. "Come on, I want breakfast." Fionna said. "What's for breakfast?" Fionna asked Pen, who somehow slipped past her and Finn in the hall "Bacon pancakes." he replied, scooping a bunch and slapping them on a plate. "Yus!" Fionna cried spooning several onto a different plate "Hey, save some for me!" Finn exclaimed, pulling some pancakes onto his own plate. After several batches, Pen was finally able to eat his own breakfast. Between bites, Pen said to them, "Wash your faces and brush your teeth and hair." Fionna got into the bathroom first. She brushed her hair in record time, three minutes. She handed the brush to Finn and started to brush her teeth. As she and Finn were racing out of the bathroom, they ran into Pen. "Watch where your goin." he scolded, slamming the bathroom door shut. "Come on Pen!" "Hurry up!" Fionna and Finn cried. Their brother emerged from the bathroom, and ran down the stairs. "Let's go." he said, opening the door.

"Gavin and Bonnibel it's time to get ready!" their maid called "Coming Peppermint Maid." Gavin said sourly. Gavin, also called Gumball by his friends, hated the morning routine of getting up early. He preferred to sleep in. His sister Bonnibel, or Bubblegum, felt likewise. "Come down now!" said a more rougher voice. That was Peppermint's brother. They were called the Peppermint twins. Peppermint butler and Peppermint maid. Gavin slipped into his closet while Bonnibel slipped into the only other one on the other side. Gavin emerged and sighed. His mother had left him the same clothes he had yesterday. Well, not exactly the _same_ but basically. It had different colors. Bonnibel was in the same situation he was. She sighed, They both loved their parents, but sometimes they were a bit much. As Gavin and Bonnibel gracefully glided down the swirling stair case the Peppermint twins greeted them at the bottom. "Miss." "Mister." Peppermint butler and Peppermint maid. Gavin and Bonnibel walked calmly into the kitchen. "You know, I do think that some dog was ruining our backyard." Gavin announced quiet suddenly and loudly. "If that mutt as much as sniffs my garden..." Peppermint maid said racing off. "Wait, you mean that dog that was chasing the cat into the shrubbery?" Bonnibel queried "I think so." Gavin replied "My art!" Peppermint butler cried out, racing into the back yard. Gavin and Bonnibel used that time to quickly stuff as much sweets into their packs as possible while eating their breakfast. "By mom!" "Bye dad!" the two cried out as they left the house. "You know, I wonder what the Peppermint twins are doing now..." Gavin said. _Back at the house..._ "Gavin! Bonnibel! You two are en big trouble when we get our hands on you two!" Peppermint Maid shouted as she and Peppermint Butler marched back into the child-less house. They sighed.

Marshall and Marceline arrived first at the bus stop. Marshall yawned. "Where's da bus at?" he slurred. Not to long after he said this, Gavin and Bonnibel rushed across the street. "Sorry we're late... had.. to get... rid of... guardians." Gumball gasped "Where's the bus?" Marshall said more clearly as the sleepiness wore off. Before anyone could reply, Pen, Fionna, and Finn tore down the road. "Are we late are we late are we late?" Fionna kept on repeating "We're not late for the last time! Everyone is still at the bus stop." Penn replied. After a minute or two of waiting, Fionna visibly shivered. "It's cold." she said "It's your fault for not getting a heavier jacket." Pen replied, himself to cold to care. "Well I-" Fionna started "Pen, could I go grab my other coat?" Finn asked "No." Pen responded blatantly "Pen, it's freezing! The bus probably isn't going to be coming for about another five minutes!" Fionna argued " **I. Don't. Care.** " Penn said. "You know, I hate to speak in a sibling argument but Fionna and Finn are right. It **is** cold." Gumball said "But, we have these extra jackets." "Seriously, do you two never come prepared." Marshall asked sarcastically. The pink-haired siblings shook their heads in unison. "I'm fine." Marceline said nonchalantly. Bubblegum sighed. "Here Finn. Pen. I got two more jackets in your sizes. Sorry Fionna, don't got one for you cause _**someone**_ decided to toss grape juice on it." Bubblegum said as she handed out the jackets "Well **sorreee**. It was an accident." Marceline huffed. "I'm okay anyway." Fionna piped up. Despite her words she was shivering madly. Marshall sighed. This was were he came in. "Here, take mine." he sighed, tossing it around Fionna "I don't mid the cold as much." "Thanks!" Fionna said, wrapping the thick coat around her. It was a little big, but it would do. As everyone else engaged in a heated conversation on whether you should use Listerine and then brush your teeth or brush your teeth and then use Listerine Fionna's mind was elsewhere. 'Smells like, Marshall." she thought, deeply breathing in the smell. "Am I late?" a voice asked, breaking the conversation and Fionna's thoughts. "Nope, right on time FP." Finn said. "Whew." Flame Princess said with relief. "Where's your brother?" Marshall asked with bitterness in his voice. But the bitterness was not at the fiery girl, but at her brother. And thankfully she understood that. "He said, 'I'm coming in late. I want to sleep in.'" Flame Princess said in a tone trying to mimic Flame Prince's. They all laughed. While her brother was disliked by many, sh eon teh other hand was quite fun to hang around. After a few more minutes of chatting, Marshall asked, "Seriously. **_Where. Is. The. BUS!_** " And before anyone could reply, the bus finally pulled up. "Sorry I'm late, I got a late call that I had to pick up a new student." he said. Marshall shoved his way onto the bus as Gumball wisely followed. His jaw almost dropped at who he saw as Gumball's eyes showed true horror. "Hi Marshall! Hi Gumball!"

* * *

 _ **Dun, dun, duuuuuuhn! Who is the mysterious person? Can you guess?**_


	3. Ivory? Ivory who?

_**So** **D3nsei said that the mysterious person is probably LSP girl/boy. And the answer is...**_

* * *

"Hi Marshall! Hi Gumball!" "Ivory?!" Marshall shouted as Gumball shouted "Glaucia?!" "That's me!" the girl giggled. In front of them was a girl with light blue skin with long icy blue hair. She wore a short blue dress with straps and ruffles at the end with blue shoes with small heels. "Miss me?" she asked, marching straight up to Gumball. She pecked him on the cheek. "Nooooo." Gumball shouted, jumping behind the other students "Sit down a'ready!" the driver shouted. Obediently the students sat down. Marshall sat down beside Fionna, but unfortunately the seats were in rows of three on the bus. The girl plopped herself down beside Marshall. "Marshy I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" the girl asked "I-" "So this is your **girlfriend** Marshall?" Fionna asked teasingly "Is that jealousy I hear?" Finn asked, pulling himself up so he was leaning on the back of their seats " _ **No**_!" Fionna blurted out, her cheeks slightly reddening. Marshall was about to reply but the other girl cut him off. "Marshy wasn't my boyfriend silly! He was my best friend! Back then I lived in a really bad neighborhood and I was in a bad foster home. But Marshall helped me run away when he moved!" the girl giggled "So you didn't have a boyfriend?" Fionna said smugly "Nah, of course I did! Gumball!" " ** _WHAT_**?!" Fionna screamed "Calm down back there alright?" the driver said " ** _I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I WANT TO CALM DOWN THIS IS AN EMERGENCY_**!" Fionna screeched. All of sudden Fionna slumped into the seat. "Sorry 'bout that." Pen said, embarrassed. He had nipped Fionna in a vein to knock her out. "Well, at least we'll have some peace. She's got a pair of lungs." Marshall grumbled

"Everyone off!" the bus driver cried. Fionna shook her head. She felt woozy, dizzy, and light-headed. "Who are you? What's your name?" Fionna asked the other girl, as Marshall moved to another seat "I"m Glaucia. Glaucia means silver blue, which is exactly like my skin color. But my friends call me Ivory. Also, I'm Gumball's girlfriend, but he moved away." the girl said. All over again Fionna flipped out but thankfully Glaucia slipped into the aisle leading out of the bus. Fionna tried to follow her but bumped into someone. "Oh my glob! Why are you trying to ruin this globbing beautiful face!" "Sorry LSP." Fionna said, moving away from the sassy, and angry, girl "You _better_ be sorry." LSP said annoyed. Another girl with long brown hair and a greenish-brown turtleneck quickly came after LSP. "Sorry about her." the girl apologized "It's okay Kameko." Fionna replied slipping in behind the girl "So TP, LSP looks like she's getting pretty far ahead." Fionna said "Oh no! LSP you can't just do that! It's rude!" the girl cried, chasing after her friend. Fionna chuckled and shook her head. "Hey Fi, don't be acting so high and mighty after that outburst." a voice said behind her. "Hayaaaa!" Fionna shouted, karate chopping behind her. "Whoa!" Marshall said, ducking and grabbing Fionna's hand between his "Sorry Marsh, you just scared me." Fionna said, quickly running ahead "That's some apology. And what's with the Marsh?" Marshall said, annoyed of being brushed of so quickly. Behind him, Gumball snickered "Shut your pretty pink mouth up, Gavin." Marshall grumbled, ramming through the rest of the line. This only made Gumball burst out laughing, but then he quickly stopped when he saw Glaucia waiting for him "Hi Gummy!" she giggled. Gumball sighed, he knew he wouldn't be getting anywhere with her. Anyway, she was nice... and pretty as long as she stopped her giggling.

 ** _BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_**

"And Cake, you wouldn't believe what he did to me when I saw him in the hall. He kissed me on the hand!" Fionna rambled, outraged "Oh man, when I get my hands on that red-eyed creep I'm gonna-" Cake thundered "You're gonna do what kitty?" Marshall asked, slipping up behind the duo. Cake hissed and almost managed to slap Marshall's face but he ducked and weaved resulting in him escaping. The two sighed. After a few moments of silence, Cake said, "You know, I think he's showing you that there's other fish in the sea." "Whadya mean?" Fionna asked, opening her locker "I mean now that Gumball has a girlfriend-" "Girlfriend?! **_Girlfriend_**?! You go to be joking! Did you **see** the way he reacted at seeing her? The last thing that would happen is him walking down this hall right now with their arms entwined with them talking about the Periodic Table." Fionna shouted. At that very moment, something was happening at the end of the hall. Cake boosted Fionna up onto the thin line of lockers and Fionna pulled Cake up. The next thing they saw their jaws dropped and maybe Fionna screamed. Gumball was walking down the hall with Glaucia with their arms intertwined. When they reached where the friends where sitting they overheard them talking about the Periodic Table. "Oh Fionna, Cake! You two shouldn't be sitting up there!" Gumball said "Hi Gumball! Hi Glaucia!" Cake said, hopping down "Oh, you can call me Ivory." the girl said "So are you back together?" Cake asked nosily "Yes! I forgot how much fun Glaucia was when she wasn't eternally giggling!" Gumball said "Hey..." Glaucia grumbled " ** _WHA_** \- that's great." Fionna said through closed teeth. She changed her sentence when Cake elbowed her in the leg. Fionna hopped down, landing awkwardly with her now injured left leg. "Shouldn't you two be at Bio now?" Gumball asked "Oh ya! I can't get detention or stay for extra help! I got a date with my Mono!" Cake yelled running off. Fionna left much slower, mumbling on how they should be in Bio as well.

In Bio, Fionna shared it with only two people that she knew quite well. And at this moment, the two least people she would rather be with. One, was Ignatius, or Flame Prince for him being so easily angered. And the other, was Marshall. She sighed as she marched into the room. Their teacher, Mr. Simon or the Ice King for his cold personality, was still not present. That was odd, seeing as he's usually the first person in the room. But Fionna was in such a state that she didn't notice. And even worse for her, she could either go sit with FP, or Marshall. Weighing the odds, she decided to sit by Marshall. She did **NOT** want to go through all the Flame Prince drama all over again. The second she sat down another girl came in and sat down by FP with zero hesitation. 'Guess he has a new girlfriend to torment.' Fionna thought dryly. All of sudden the door slammed open. Mr. Simon marched in and sat at his desk. 'And here's another boring lesson of dissecting frog guts.' Fionna sighed internally


End file.
